<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Explanations and Timeline for 'That's What Repression Is?!' by Dawnmoon76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123632">Explanations and Timeline for 'That's What Repression Is?!'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnmoon76/pseuds/Dawnmoon76'>Dawnmoon76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It all started with repression [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnmoon76/pseuds/Dawnmoon76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a supplementary fic for the first of the series. Don't see the point in reading it by itself unless you just wanna read a headcanon type of thing?</p><p>This will have timelines to reference. I will rephrase/summarize some things that were confusing when explained in the original fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It all started with repression [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Explanations and Timeline for 'That's What Repression Is?!'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Overall Timeline:</strong> </span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>At first, there were only four sides: Forethought, Curiosity, Imagination, and Conscience. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Conscience starting repressing parts of himself and ended up creating Repression. A little bit later, (weeks to maybe a couple of months later), Conscience (who was kinda Morality) split Imagination into the two Creativities (Cree and Tiv). In the weeks following Repression chose the name Deceit and fully cut his connection with Morality over the following months. Things were like this for years where the two young Creativities were "growing up" from their child forms to become the same physical age as the others. A year or two after the split is when Confidence was taken from Curiosity. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>During this time Forethought started leaning towards pessimism and anxiety. Curiosity was still kinda Curiosity but mostly as a shell of himself. Forethought and Repression were taking care of Creativity-to-be-Remus (mostly Repression. Forethought is sorta...overseeing the mindscape? Keeping an eye out for major problems).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Confidence fused with Creativity-to-be-Roman but it wasn't permanent. He then fused with Forethought (who was on the cusp of turning into Anxiety). It was good for a while. But pressure from Morality turned him fully into Anxiety. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a really rough patch with Anxiety at the helm before he pulled back. This moment is where pretty much everyone has memory. This is immediately before Sander Sides. Then the series kinda happens and "present-day" sides are post-canon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>Series of Titles for each Side:</strong></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As promised, here is the sequence of titles for each side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Forethought (plus Confidence) --&gt; Anxiety (Virgil)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Curiosity (minus Confidence) --&gt; Proto-Logic --&gt; Logic (Logan)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Imagination --&gt; Creativity-to-be-Roman (child) --&gt; Creativity (Roman)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Imagination (same side as above Imagination) --&gt; Creativity-to-be-Remus (child) --&gt; "Dark" Creativity (Remus)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Repression (from Conscience) --&gt; Repression ("Reep") --&gt; Repression (Deceit) (he severs his connection to Morality) --&gt; Repression/Deceit (Janus)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Conscience --&gt; Morality (morale) (plus emotions)--&gt; Morality (morality) --&gt; Morality (Patton)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Conscience is probably the most confusing. Conscience repressed so hard that he created another side (Repression); And for a little while after he was still Conscience. After the twins split he turned into the first version of Morality. This Morality was basically morale at this point, not Morality. He went through a couple of "morphs" and then "shifted" into the next Morality by gaining emotions under his purview. Here is the Morality that pressures Forethought into Anxiety. After realizing that his actions were harmful to Thomas, he lets up and decides to be who we know in the Sanders Sides.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>State of the Sides Memories:</strong></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In total, Virgil has the most intact memory. Logan, which we will see next chapter (Ch3) has foggy memory but not complete amnesia. Patton kinda remembers when Anxiety was created but not that Anxiety was Forethought before (because this was about the time that Morality shifted into Patton-Morality). Due to his habit of repression, he doesn't have the best memory. Additionally, he's not aware of his missing memories. Repression (Deceit) kinda remembers as far back as his creation. It's blurry and nonlinear and feels like someone else's memories (which they were partially original Morality's). The twins have impressions of being Imagination but not really anything concrete. They don't truly remember being kids. Their memory really starts when Anxiety was solidified and left for the "dark" sides.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>Other/Things that will be explored/addressed in future chapters:</strong> </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>This is being written as of Chapter Two of</em> That's What Repression Is?! <em>being posted. Therefore, if you are reading this is in the future, some of these things may have been posted. </em></p>
</div><ul>
<li>Exploring a Roman and Remus re-fusion</li>
<li>More about the Imagination (the place)</li>
<li>More pre-canon/childhood interactions (which will likely be its own fic in this series)</li>
<li>Dynamics that Confidence influences </li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Right now this is the only chapter. But as the main fic evolves more may be added as additional chapters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>